Chance Encounter
by Vulpsis
Summary: A new inhabitant of Johto has been wondering about the Northern Wind that seems to patrol the area every day multiple times. Curious he sets up a ruse for a chance to meet with the legendary. F Suicune and M Zoroark lemon


The mighty Pokémon dashed through the thick forest, nothing but a thick blue blur can be seen as bushes were rustled and twigs were snapped. Despite the high speed the Pokémon possessed it obviously had a sense of direction since it seemed to zigzag around the trees, headed north to its home. They did call that Pokémon the northern wind after all…

Every day the legendary ran through the same locations, sometimes multiple times as if the northern wind was patrolling the areas. The Pokémon of Johto knew her well, but with the advancement of technology in recent years there has been a surge of population of new Pokémon, it's because of these unknown species that it ran through even faster, came to inspect more than once despite how exhausting it may have been to run at such a speed. While the seemingly invisible force's leftover gusts were a comfort for the long time denizens, the newer guests didn't feel as comfortable…

Except for maybe a lone crafty fox that only grew more curious with each passing day. As he sat lazily against a tree just outside his den the blue blur was right in front of him for a split second. Time seemed to slow still as the Zoroark looked directly at it. He saw piercing red eyes look directly at him, the sharpened glare seemed to try to inspect beyond his physical appearance and tried to see underneath, as if any nasty plot the Zoroark may have had could be revealed with its piercing red stare. The rest of its body though was like a canine…or maybe a big cat. He couldn't tell, he also saw flowing ribbons that seemed to move like rivers. All of those observations made in a split second that seemed to freeze forever for the Zoroark before it turned and zigzagged through the thick bunches of trees as it continued on its never ending patrol…

Zoroark sat there in silence; he could hear a family of Sentret and Furret in the tress as they gathered up food. Curious as to how they could act nonchalant from the encounter he got up and walked up to the tree where one Sentret would pass a berry to another, and another until it was safely kept for the upcoming winter.

"Hey what was that blur?"

"Oh that's Sui-" The mother Furret quickly crawled to hush her child as she glared angrily at the Zoroark.

"What's it to you outsider?"  
"I'm just curious that's all, the thing seems to pass everyday"

"You don't need to know anything about it! Just know that if you do anything to harm us then she'll stop you!"

"She? So that thing has a gender?" The mama Furret placed two paws over her mouth as if trying to hold back another slip up.

"Yes, she! She goes by the title of the Northern Wind and she watches us every day!" One of the Sentret excitedly chipped in.

"The Northern Wind? Hmm she does indeed sound powerful… "

"Dear shush! You shouldn't tell that to strangers! He might try to hurt her…" The Zoroark laughed at that comment.

"Hurt her? Do you see the way she runs? Why a simple tackle from her would finish me off, besides I was just curious as to why she passed every day but another question…if you don't mind."

"Fine be done with it, we're storing food here and can't be interrupted with anymore of your foolish questions!"  
"Has anybody actually seen her? Like you yourselfs. I mean, has she ever stood still for even a moment?"  
"Well…no now that I think about it…"  
"She's blue!" The same Sentret shouted with a smile.

"Why yes that's the only trait we know about her, I hear she looks like a river, but that's a silly thing to picture. How can a river move on four legs and protect us?" The Zoroark then remembered those flowing ribbons that moved like currents of water… yes you can say she did look like a river.

"Are you done now?" The Zoroark looked down, his crystal blue eyes staring down at the dirt as a claw was placed underneath his chin. The Zoroark was thinking, he had to meet her. But how would he get her attention?

"Yeah, I'm done now" and almost as if on cue the family continued their hoarding as Zoroark left and sat down outside his den, plotting a way to get her attention…

The next day he walked through the forest, the Zoroark trying to hear of feel her presence, waiting for the opportune moment to initiate his plan. He climbed up an old tall tree he felt would be best used to scan the area, the Zoroark sitting on a thick branch as a Weedle wiggled up to him, tilting his head.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" He said as he stroked its body, doing his best to avoid the spikes. Weedle seemed pleased and nuzzled its big round head against the fox, Zoroark smiling as he watched him until he could see bushes shaking from an unseen force. "Alright…here it goes". His eyes glowed with a crimson aura as he conjured up the image of fire, the thick bright flames breathing in air rapidly as it spread unto other bushes and trees…

Suicune was making her usual round when she saw the fire seemingly come alive from nothing at all. It began to spread unusual speed. She sensed it could be a trap and just chuckled in her mind. Such a lame technique wouldn't slow her down at all. She dashed next to the fire, the gusts she produced from her speed was usually enough to put out even the most violent of fires. She was on her way as she looked back and realized the fire was still there, and It was still spreading. She couldn't ignore it, she had to go back and put it out with her hydro pump. When she went back to soak the fire something from high up an old tree jumped down in her way. She stopped suddenly, her hind legs skidding for a couple seconds so she wouldn't run over the Pokémon. A Weedle came down with him, bouncing off his head before landing in an opened claw, the Zoroark gently placing the Weedle on the ground as it seemed to thank him with a small noise before going on its way.

"Move! There's a fire I need to put out."  
"I already put it out."  
"What?" The Suicune replied coldly before she turned her head and realized that not only was the fire but nothing was even burned at all.

"You see… I kinda did that on purpose so that I can talk to you…"

"You made a fire just to talk to me? How reckless can you be!"

"Well it wasn't an actual fire…you see I can make illusions!" He couldn't help but smile as he conjured up the image of sapphire colored fire that seemed to float above the ground and orbit around Suicune. At first she flinched, not knowing whether he was attack or showing off his abilities but she couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of the scenery. The fires seemed to flutter like butterflies and seeing fire of an unusual color was pretty, she never saw anything like that in her long, long life.

With a snap of his claws he made the sapphire fires disappeared and he took a bow, a nearby family of Sentret seemed to applaud making Suicune turn her head sharply.

"Mama! Look! It's Suicune!"

"So it is… My stars she does look and moves like a river…" Suicune couldn't help but smile and blush. She never really stopped to think about her own appearance, she knew the Pokémon respected her but to actually like her is something else.

"So yeah, I was hoping we could talk. I want to know your story." Suicune looked up at the Zoroark; He stood erect despite being a fox. His slender body stood tall, his impressive claws stood at his sides as he watched her expectantly, his eager blue eyes waiting for a response. Heh, he was kind of cute she thought…

She quickly shook her head though; he returned his eager stare with a cold piercing glare as she snapped at him.

"I don't have time to talk! I have other places to inspect, and you interrupting me like that is unforgivable!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I was just hoping to talk, I wanted to see the Northern Wind for myself, and I wanted to know a lot more about you…" His shoulders seemed to droop as he turned around. "It was a pleasure seeing you all the same, I promise not to pull another stunt like that again." Suicune took a step forward; she didn't mean to hurt him like that. She wasn't used to others company and she admitted it would be nice to have a pal along. Even if it's just for a talk.

"You can come with me" Suicune suddenly said. "I uhm mean, along with the inspection. If you're strong enough you can hold onto my back while I run…" Zoroark turned around excitedly, his eyes opened wide as smile formed on his face.

"Wait seriously?"  
"Yeah, hop on."

The next couple of hours could arguably be both the worst and best hours of his life. Zoroark was clinging for dear life as he felt the air push him back. The occasional zigzag felt like Suicune was trying to throw his body off and it felt like the air was trying to push him back, the poor Zoroark's body was chilled to the core from the violent winds he felt. Yet at the same time there was a liberating feeling from going this fast, seeing the sights even if most of them were just a blur. She stopped occasionally, explaining the history of certain locations or telling him about where to find cities or other man made locations. It was like she was touring him all over Johto, hell she was and he enjoying every second of it.

When she reached Ecuteak city she stopped and let him off her back.

"This place… it's my home."

"So you do have a home, I was meaning to ask if you ever rest."

"Yeah, running around can be pretty tiring, I only rest for a little bit before heading on it. "

"You should rest more, it's not healthy pushing yourself like this everyday."

"Yeah I know, but ever since newer Pokémon have been showing up the others feel uncomfortable, so have I…"  
"I understand, but hopefully an 'outsider' (he raised his claws like quotation marks when he said this) like me can show you that they can be trusted like any other pokemon."

"What, after a trick with fire? That's not the best way to earn trust" She joked. Zoroark rubbed the back of his head, still feeling guilty about tricking her like that.

"Yeah well, sorry about that…again."

"I was meaning to ask you, that trick you can do. Is it just fire or can you conjure up any image?"

"Any image, as long as I can visibly imagine it that is."  
"Amazing! Then I have a favor to ask you! Can you hide us while we sneak into my home? I always have to wait for no one to be looking so I can sneak into my home, I always worry a trainer would try to catch me so I end up running all over again when I'm spotted…"

"Of course, lead the way and don't worry, you won't be seen!"

The two sneaked past the people as Zoroark illusioned themselves as humans . Suicune felt exposed just walking through the city, cutting straight to the tower. A shopkeeper stepped outside his mart and tossed something into a garbage can, he looked directly at Suicune and waved with a smile. Her body seemed to freeze in place as she awkwardly returned the gesture, Zoroark pushing her to move on as he waved as well.

"Keep moving…" Zoroark whispered to Suicune who stared right at the entrance of the Burned tower.

"Okay…sorry…"

When the two made it to the basement Suicune gave off a sigh of relieve as she gestured Zoroark to move ahead.

"Hey I wanted to show you something…" She walked up to a wall and looked up. Drawings of her and two others were etched into the wall in excruciating detail, Zoroark thought someone may have forced the three to stay still as he sketched them onto the wall, they seemed to be life sized carvings because the one with Suicune looked as tall and beautiful as she was.

"The other two, they're my brothers. I talk to them once in a while but through telepathy… I haven't seen them in forever. I hate it but sometimes I forget how they look unless I look up at these carvings." Zoroark nodded as he watched Suicune's expression, who's red eyes were locked onto the wall.

"Would you like to… see them again?" Zoroark asked cautiously, not wanting to overstep his boundaries.

"Yes more than anything! You do have that power don't you?"

"Hmmm I'll try" He said as he eyed the two carvings.

"But tell me more about them, you know to help my imagination."

"Of course of course!" Suicune said repeatedly as she began to sound like a giddy young girl. "Well um first there's Raikou. He his body was yellow with black stripes that looked like the thunderbolts he would make. He moved gracefully like a cat, and the fur you see on his back are like the color of storm clouds!" Zoroark nodded as he closed his eyes, trying to color in the image that was carved on the wall, for Suicune's sake. "Then there's Entei. His back was the color of smoke as most of his fur was red like fire. He stood tall and proud, like a lion. He was the reliable one of us three…" She said as she watched him expectantly. The Zoroark continued nodding as he pictured the two in his head. When he was sure he matched the colors of the two right he snapped his claws… and Suicune turned around and saw the two standing behind her, as if they were waiting to surprise her the whole time.  
"Entei…Raikou…" She said under her breath as she walked up to them. They looked so real, the way they breathed and looked at her with a comforting gaze. She felt the tears well up and at that moment she forgot they were just illusions as she tried to nuzzle her head against them. She soon awoke in abrupt reality though when she passed right through them…

"Suicune…are you okay?" Zoroark asked as she stood there, tears forming and falling from her eyes. He reached out to her as he made the illusions disappear, their figures seemed to break away into ash and melded into eachother before being blown away.

"I miss them so much…" Suicune muttered, her feminine voice seemed to shake as she tried to hold herself together.

"I Know you do, I'm sorry Suicune, I didn't mean to hurt you…" He said as he gently pushed a paw down, Suicune laying down on the spot as Zoroark sat next to her, trying to comfort the lonely Pokémon.

"No…no you didn't. It's fine, it's just those illusions were perfect, they were beautiful…"

"You're beautiful Suicune." Suicune looked up at him when he said that, the Zoroark's gaze meeting with hers. The way he looked at her with such confidence, you can tell he was telling the truth. She couldn't help but blush and look away, she never felt this vulnerable her whole life. But when she looked away Zoroark grabbed her by the chin and gently made her look back to him. She suddenly felt safe, protected… she didn't notice that they were leaning close to each other… she didn't mind it when their lips met, their eyes closing as they embraced each other and her heart began to race as their tongues touched, their smooth pink muscles wrapping around each other as they leaned even closer.

When they pulled back their eyes opened slowly in perfectly sync and they continued to stare at each other, his crystal blue eyes meeting with her dark crimson eyes. He then coughed and looked away, a vivid blush forming on his face. She giggled at his gesture, making Zoroark rub the back of his head nervously. That's when she noticed that his manhood began to poke out of his sheath. The Zoroark was sitting with his legs crossed, his slender body lying against hers as he tried looking away. Laughing like an idiot. When he looked back at her she smiled, and leaned her head closer against his again. Zoroark of course leaned in again for another kiss as he felt a smooth paw rub against him. He moaned into the kiss as their tongues swirled and wrapped around each other, Zoroark pressing a gentle claw behind Suicune's head as he lost himself in the bliss. Suicune's paw wrapped around his base, stroking up and down slowly around his knot before moving up and stroking around his tip. His whole body began to shudder as their bodies began to warm up from the excitement. When they pulled back again a thin string of saliva stretched from their lips before breaking and dripping to the floor.

Zoroark moved in front of the Suicune, still sitting with his legs crossed as Suicune began to treat him. His claws pressed against the floor as his body seemed to slowly shoot back. Suicune laid in front him, her snout pressing against his belly as her lips were sealed around his fox cock, her smooth moist tongue felt so warm and soft against his sensitive member. Zoroark couldn't help but moan from how slowly she moved her tongue, as if she was savoring his taste. Everytime she moved closer in his hips slowly bucked against her, and with every pull back his hips would retract again. That soft pink muscle stroked around his nerves, occasionally swirling slowly and carefully as if making sure to coat every inch in saliva. She bobbed her head back and forth slowly, her lips stopping at his knot as she sucked in as much as she could, Zoroark began to pet Suicune gently, his claws slowly tracing across that diamond like appendage before he reached further back, stroking and feeling her flowing ribbons as she moaned gently against his cock from his pettings. Her soft voice seemed to massage his cock and hearing how she was enjoying gave the Zoroark the extra courage to trace across her slender blue sides, he couldn't help but enjoy how soft and smooth her skin was. He couldn't handle it anymore, he pulled back gently, Suicune looking up at him with a curious expression before he leaned down and kissed her again, the Zoroark not caring where her tongue just was at all.

He then walked around her, a claw tracing underneath her chin as he made his way to the back. She stood up on all fours, her forelegs bent down as her rear was raised high in the air just for him. He smiled as he noticed her moist slit, her lips seemed to swell with desire as he traced a claw against her entrance, eliciting a moan from Suicune from that small contact alone. He got down onto his knees as spread open the lips gently, his tongue brushing against the insides and lapping up her fluids, each lick seemed to make Suicune moan and whine in pleasure, her head resting on the ground as her eyes were shut tightly, a vivid red blush forming on her elegantly blue face. All this noise just made Zoroark more excited as her forced her lips to open up just a bit more, his slender tongue twisting around inside and brushing against her tasty walls, licking up the moisture that seemed to never cease.

After several minutes of this Zoroark rubbed a furry sleeve across his mouth, his tongue licking his lips as he gripped her sides, the tip of his throbbing member poked at her entrance as if teasing her.

"Are you ready?" Zoroark asked

"Yes…please…" Suicune replied between pants.

"Look at me." Suicune raised her head and turned it, looking directly at Zoroark. Those eyes… her heart was beating fast before but now it felt like it was going to fly and leave her body. "Are you ready?" Zoroark asked again. She nodded.

"I'm ready."

Not wasting another second, Zoroark forced his cock into her tight slit, Suicune's body shot up from the sudden penetration, if felt as if his whole cock was scratching an itch she didn't know she had. Her insides felt filled up, her walls seemed to move on their own as they wrapped around his member, squeezed around it before he pulled back and humped into her again. Zoroark gave off a satisfied sigh as he began to hump against her, his slender body moving back and forth as he gripped her with both claws, the Zoroark looking down and watching Suicune's body shudder in pleasure as he fucked her repeatedly. With each thrust his knot pressed against her entrance, the Zoroark humping even harder as he tried to force the swollen bulb inside as well.

Each sound of their hips meeting reverberated inside the lonely tower. Suicune's cries and whines of pleasure followed as she humped against him, his cock felt so good as it rubbed her inside out, his tip poking deep inside her. She couldn't help but want more; she wanted more of him inside of her. She cried out in ecstasy.

"More, fuck me more…" She whispered between whines. Zoroark nodded, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he smiled. He humped against her even harder, each hump paused as he tried to force his swelling knot inside of her. As time passed he can feel it slipping in a bit more. Finally he thrust into her with as much force as he could muster, his bulb squeezing inside of her and making her whine in a combination of bliss and pain. She wasn't used to be stretched like this, but once that swollen knot made its way inside of her she cried out as his cock reached further in, filling her up completely. She took in a deep breath as Zoroark panted, trying to catch his breath before continuing to hump against her more vigorously before. His eyes were shut as he bit his lower lip, every inch of his cock was now wrapped up around her warm tight pussy, and he knew he couldn't last much longer now. He was knotting her now, the two were joined together as one now as he fucked her, his cock piercing deep inside her and claiming her as his own… He gave out a snarling growl as he felt his climax built up, Suicune seemed to sense it and cried out.

"Cum inside me, shoot your seed into me…" Her voice threw him over the edge. He gave out a sharp cry as he shot his creamy load inside of her, milky white fluid mingling with her delicious fluids. He gave small erratic humps against her as he finished his orgasm, the fox standing there connected to her now that his swollen knot forced the two together. Several moments passed before Zoroark raised her leg, taking her by surprise. He flipped her onto her back, Suicune looking up at him awkwardly as he laid his furry body against her smooth blue belly. They looked at each other with a smile as the two kissed, the couple moaning to each other as Zoroark humped slowly against her again.

"Ready for round two?" he asked in between pants

"I'm ready to rest all night with you~"


End file.
